Dog Person
by Reinamarie Seregon
Summary: AU: while fighting darkspawn having escaped from Tevinter, Fenris comes across a stray collie. Drabble


For International Fanworks Day 2015 yay!

**Dog Person**

_AU, while fighting darkspawn having escaped from Tevinter, Fenris comes across a dog. In DLC Fen shows how impressed he is by the mabari. _

_**For Cesar Millan- though he probably doesn't read fanfics haha, Animal lovers, Fenris fans !**__ This dog is specifically a rough collie, like Lassie. Meant as a oneshot, though i may continue it someday_

_ Thank you to grumpiestelf on tumblr and my new writing friends for encouragement, you rock!_

"Kafass!" I shouted, cleaving into yet another filthy darkspawn. So many evil things and abominations on this route. I regretted choosing this path, though it had been the easier option from the treacherous rocky terrain down a cliff. I hated brambles scratching at my exposed skin.

"Kavesh!" My arms were tiring, but the horde seemed endless. My breath became pants, sweat mixing with the burn of the lyrium markings. I had used the Pulse to deter abominations earlier. Indeed my body would pay the price later.

Amongst the gore and lolling heads, black splashes, quivered a furry creature. What? I sheathed my sword, rubbing my eyes. Inhuman growls as three more fools hurtled towards me. My spiked gauntlets phased through their chest cavities and they exploded.

As I stopped within a breadth of the creature, it lifted its fox-like head and whimpered. "What are you doing here?" I asked, though the dog would not be able to answer.

It must be abandoned or its owners had died? The dog had no string around its neck, was russet-colored with plenty of fur. The whiteness had become brown. It tried to drag itself closer but could not. I really did not want to kill it. Its tongue hung out and gazed at me with intelligent brown eyes. Looking closely one of its back legs was caught in a vicious cruel foothold trap!

Few weeks ago, my ankle was clamped by one like this, and a passing rogue had been able to free me. My bone still ached. _I will help you but… I don't know how to remove this- _

The dog licked my hand as I stroked the soft fur. On Seheron I had only seen short furred mabari hounds. I feared and respected their intelligence and war prowess. When Danarius wanted entertainment, he'd unleash the hungry ones on the slaves.

This dog wagged its tail, unafraid of my power?

I smiled. _Wait, of course! I still have enough_ "this will be quick, um boy or girl? You've been very brave." I concentrated on the pull of the Fade, and my hands glowed blue. I Phased through the jaws and freed its paw. The dog made no sound of complaint.

Its paw might have been fractured. "Go now." However I am no healer so my part was done. Night was falling and although elves can see well in the dark, I felt spent and bone weary. Must set camp and rest. I managed to find a bush some distance away from the bloodshed and collapsed. The curse of the tattoos seared and froze like ice into my bones.

Dog was sniffing my face when I woke. "_Cur non ingrediar" * _ Then it lay down near my chest, a warm bundle. My muscles ached, but overall I had an uneventful slumber without nightmares. Once more I told it to leave. "I can't take care of you. I'm an escaped slave." It simply ignored me, pricking its ears and smiled, tongue hanging out.

Although I was determined not to be too attached to this animal, I began to talk to him or her. No ally lasted long, either commanded by Danarius for me to slay them, or they betrayed me for more coin. Detestable humans and mages

_Dogs… are persons. _As I stroked the canine, a faint memory of myself being licked by a mabari pup rose to the surface. Tears sprung to my eyes unbidden.

Still exhausted, I went back to sleep and knew it would stand guard over me.

Then my stomach growled. We had to find food. Presently we came across a river and I scooped water to wash off the dirt and blood. Dog's tail did not stop wagging.

*_Meant as a oneshot! Cur non ingrediar" * _ \- please go in Latin his language


End file.
